Moonless Night
by Lil' buzzing bee
Summary: Why wouldn't anyone tell me anything, What if Bella's death wasn't an accident What if all the answers to all my question was there, just buried deep, deep in my veins
1. Awaken

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I am not Stephenie Meyers And all right belong to her.

**A/N: IMPORTANT NOTE- hope you guys can review- criticism needed, so I know What you guys- as the reader- want to happen or just make the story sound better. Plus this will help my story suck a little less!  
**

**Well this is a story I wrote with a friend you can say she's my editor. I want to know what you guys think of this story before I put anymore chapters in yet.**

**Well enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Awaken**

"Sleep, my darling. Dream happy dreams. You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours sleep, my only love…" I sang to myself, something my mother would have always done before kissing me goodnight.

I slowly rocked myself back and forth. Listening to the subtle creaking the old swing made as I slowly pushed myself. I tried distracting myself from what had happened earlier in the day.

It was the second weekend of the month-the time I usually spent with my father. Jacob never took care of me, when my mother died he started drinking, he was never the same, it was almost like he needed her to function like without her nothing else mattered. Charlie thought it was safer for me to stay away from him. He didn't want Jacob to hurt himself or me. But even when my father did come to visit it always felt awkward I felt like he didn't care about me as if he hated me. But this time it was different.

I was use to him yelling at me for no reason at all, and sometimes being weirdly nice- again for no reason. However, today Jacob hit me. It came so suddenly out of no where. It wasn't like it hurt physically, but more emotionally, the fact that my own father had hit me.

I looked up at the sky, as I saw the dark clouds forming; I knew that I'd better get home before Charlie got worried. While I was walking through the spitting rain I started thinking about my mother, and how I never could remember what she looked like I could only remember her tender voice singing me to bed at night- once she thought I was asleep she would slowly creep out of my room amazingly making no noise on the old wooden floors. But after she had left me she would lock herself in the bathroom, that's where she'd cry for hours at a time and show my father how she really felt about everything in her life-her marriage, the house we all lived in, the job she worked at--and me? But there was also someone else she cried for…

The roar of thunder brought my attention back to earth- where I slowly trudged along trying to avoid the now thunderous rain storm. I realised I must have looked odd standing in the middle of the road soaking wet.

I turned my head to only see a truck speeding towards me. I could here the screeching of the tires as they desperately tried to stop.

My mind was screaming to get out of the way but my body made no movement. I just stood there waiting, waiting for the truck to hit me.

Everything went blank, as I lost all consciousness…

YEAR 1...

YEAR 2...

YEAR 3...

YEAR 4...

YEAR 5...

YEAR 6...

_ How could this happen my one and only best friend gone…_

_ It's a GIRL?! My baby girl, I'm a father… _

_ Oh my god, its doctor Cullen, now how I can get Terese's dirty paws offs my man… _

_ Ew, look at the way she gives my doctor Cullen googly eyes, there has to be a way to get rid of Robyn… _

My eyes fluttered open, I jolted up right, my head started spinning, there were voices everywhere but no one was near me, let alone in the room with me. But in me head they seemed to be everywhere just babbling on like nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"Miss Swan?"

I turned around to see who called my name; it wasn't in my head it was said out loud.

"What's happening where am I"I struggled to push all the words out of my mouth- it felt dry like I had a cold or hadn't spoken in a long time.

"You just woke up from a coma; you've been unconscious for a while"

"How long is a while?!" I shouted now afraid of what her answer would be.

"I'm sorry dear you were involved in a hit-and-run accident 6 years ago"

What! Four years how could I have been gone for six years? What would Charlie have done? What would Jacob have done? The all of a sudden I started hearing the voices again.

_It's a shame she has no one to go to now that Chief swan died …_

Who was that talking in my head it sounded just like the nurse in front of me, but her lips didn't move. Charlie couldn't be dead could he? Maybe I was just hallucinating…

"I needed to get out of here…."

"But you can't just leave you've just woken up, you're muscles need time to get stronger" panic seemed to surge through her voice " just wait a few minutes I'll get doctor Cullen to come and look at you"

I didn't listen to the nurse; I was about to jumped off the bed, when the voices came back. This time it was faint like a whisper.

_ Help me…Can't …_

I looked around the room but no one was there, then I caught a glimpse of someone, a little girl sitting outside of the room. She looked fragile, like a porcelain doll. Her soft brown curls hung delicately over the frame of her face. But something was wrong. She seemed uncomfortable as she sat there.

The voice came again.

_ Breathe…_

This time it came back barely even as a whisper. Something kept nagging at me as I realized that it was the little girl's faint voice.

I Looked back up and met the nurse's hard gaze on me.

"She can't breathe…"

"Pardon dear, what you say"

"The girl she can't breathe." This time my voice was urgent. The nurse turned around to see where I was looking.

"Honey, the girl is fine, you might be seeing things" Her voice was still kind but there was a hint of annoyance "maybe you need to lie down"

"No, damn it, the girl needs your help" I snapped But, the nurse wouldn't hear any of it, no matter how much of a fuss no matter how hard I tried the nurse wouldn't let me go.

I looked once more to see the little girl, she had deep blue eyes-in which you could see the depth of pain she was in, but as young as she was she looked so brave, even if her life wasn't going to be as long as mine or her parents.

I kept trying to move from the nurse's grasp but she kept me pinned to the bed. Finally I felt something jab into the side of my arm. It must have been so I would stop struggling. I could feel the drug start to take effect quickly but I couldn't let the drug knock me out, I had to help her, but I knew it was no use I new any minute now I would drift off in to the same place I had stayed for four years. The limbs in my body started to get numb, as my eye lids started closing.

* * *

**My Friend that me write this her name is Nicole just so you know- she may just leave quotes**


	2. Escape

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer's

**Author's note: Sorry we ( my best friend and I) took so long to add this really really short chapter, we were too busy arguing about what fluff was keep and what was meant for the trash.**

* * *

I opened my eyes to utter darkness and realized every limb in my body was aching

I opened my eyes to utter darkness and realized every limb in my body was aching. I tried to remember what happened when I last woke up. I sat up realizing there were dozens of wires wrapped around me. I pulled them off as I got off the bed.

I looked around the room trying to find a way to escape. I had to two options: to jump out the window- which I was happy to do considering that I was only on the first floor- or walk out using the door. I decided to jump- I would probably get caught walking through the hospital.

I walked across the room and started pulling at the window, which slid open quite easily. Just as I was half way out, I heard foots steps coming toward the door on the opposite side of the room. I froze instantly as the knob turned. I knew this was a stupid idea- I was going to get caught sooner or later.

"Dr Cullen…" muttered what sounded like the voice the nurse that had put me to sleep

"Yes Mrs. Stanley?"

"I was wondering, would you like to have a coffee with me?"

"Could you wait a moment I really need to check up on Miss. Swan?"

"Oh but Dr. Cullen she'll be asleep for a while she's still very weak" she purred

A distraction, just what I needed. It took me less than a minute to climb out the window and jump, I guess I didn't realize there were wires tangled around my foot, because as soon as I jumped I heard a huge crash coming from inside- it wasn't as graceful as I would have imagined- they make it appear so effortless in the movies.

Then I started running...

**Told you it was short but don't worry I'll put up the next chapter with in the hour**

M**y Editor and best friends Note- Nicole has to say... "if wasn't already obvious that Mrs.Stanley was Jessica"**


	3. Charlie

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer's

* * *

Every part of me wished that this was just a dream and that when I woke up everything would be the way it should; I would just wake up from this nightmare, and my mother would be in my bedroom checking if I was all right, then rock me back to sleep in her arms, Charlie of course would still be alive- after breakfast me and my mom would go down to forks to visit him.

I slowed my pace down as I walked closer to the church everything looked as I remembered it. Even though it was raining I could still imagine me and my mother coming out from Sunday mass like we always would- together and happy.

The rain started to fall harder but it didn't bother me now, I was determined to find the truth. I staggered through the bushes and trees to the back of the church. Then at the corner of my eye I saw written on a tombstone…my grandfathers name

Charlie Swan

beloved father and grandfather

I fell to the ground immediately.

"Charlie..." I whispered through streaming tears.

I didn't know what to think, all my emotions were alienated. My body just felt numb-like a part of me died with Charlie. I wanted to scream but no sound came from my mouth. my lips were sealed with the pain and realization that now washed over me. There were so many things I didn't get to confess, so many unanswered questions, some I had never even asked. Now the mystery of my mothers death was buried six feet under the ground, along with my grandfather who I never got to say goodbye to, who never really understood what he meant to me, who I never got to apologize to for all the reckless and stupid things I had done during our time together!

"Goodbye Charlie…" I mumbled.

I stood there in the cold, as the rain soaked me. I didn't care. I couldn't care anymore for there wasn't anyone to care for.

I didn't know what to think-everything felt like a fairy tale gone wrong-no happy ending. The worst part was now-I knew I wasn't asleep, I was definitely awake. This was no dream gone terribly wrong, my life had gone all _WRONG_! But why? Sure Charlie had gotten old and all, but I never thought it would be this sudden. Who was I going to go to now? Jacob? No, things were bad enough between us.

I looked up from the ground into the far distance. There stood a man…He looked at me but didn't appear to notice that I was staring. I quickly dropped my gaze, I didn't want to seem rude or anything. But when my eyes looked back up he was gone.

I started walking. A small part of me would have just laid in the dirt but then someone might see me and now I was sure of one thing:

I would pull my self together and leave this damn town and leave all the horrible memories that I held within it!-I would never be seen as Brooke Swan ever again.


	4. Alone

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer's

* * *

Now, as I was walking I had time to really think about everything that had happened today…

Something made me stop dead in my tracks.

There he was again, but this time he was in front of a gravestone. He didn't look up from where he was standing. His eyes stayed locked on the grave. He looked no more than seventeen yet his eyes looked as if he were ancient-as if time had passed by but there were no scars to reveal times burden on his smooth ivory skin. But there was more to his eyes...

I didn't know what it was. He turned around and walked away not even looking at me, it was as if I wasn't there. I walked over to the grave he had been looking at. It wasn't a big and it didn't have elaborate carvings. But it had a picture: although it was faded and hard to see, I could tell she was beautiful, the soft waves in her hair and the deep chocolate eyes that looked at me through the decaying frame were so simple yet, stunning.Then I looked down at inscription that read.

Isabella Marie SwanBeloved wife and mother

I could feel my eyesight blur as warm wet tears trickled down my face. I could still remember her, the strawberry smell of her hair, the warm smile she gave me every morning-but in that smile I could see her pain. Every detail of her came so clearly into my mind something I hadn't been able to do. Since, she…died.

Each night after she tucked me into bed, I would wake to quiet sobs coming from the bathroom. I'd creep out of bed and walk down the dark hall to where she was. Once there, I would put ear to the door and listen.My mother would cry all night."How could you..." I heard between sobs.

I would stay by the door all night until my eyelids were too heavy to hold up and I would fall asleep listening to her quiet sobs-only to wake up in my bed each morning.

I had no family left here in Forks; there was no reason to stay here anymore. It felt as if I were in a moonless night. Where I was the only star in a dead sky and my only company was the moon. But like many others it had come and gone all to fast.

Once again here I was, a_lone. _

I cleared away the tears and started running in the direction I had before.

That was all I could do, run-run until I was where no one would ever find me. maybe If I got far enough from forks the whole in my heart created but my demised family would fade enough for me to live without the constant reminder that I was _alone_


End file.
